clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 19/5/2017
The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming Okay so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much Knight Hit Speed decrease to 1sec, Damage increase by 2% Why: Because the Knight is already starting to receive some love and a 1sec attack speed should make the Knight slightly better against swarms. Also, there is a rounding issue where at max level a Knight will kill a max level barbarian in 5 hits rather than the usual 4. Bomber Decrease the Bomber's hit speed decrease from 1.9 sec to 1.8 sec range increase to 5 from 4.5 Why: He is good but not good enough to compete with the other splash card and his sluggish hit speed means against barbarians 1 on 1 the barbarians still might have a chance to land a hit on the bomber. Balloon Initial Attack Speed increase by 0.3sec Why: The Balloon is now a really strong card maybe a bit too strong normally when he touches your crown tower he will attack instantly now less skilled players might have a chance to defend the devastating damage from the Balloon. Giant Skeleton Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 15%, damage by 15% and death damage by 7.5% Why: Because for a walking melee tank the Giant Skeleton doesn't have a lot of health and finally a minor death damage buff can kill an executioner and Elite barbarian in one blast. (Even these huge buffs will give the Giant skeleton less health and damage of a giant) Archers Increase the Archer's damage by 5% Why: So the Archers can one hit kill fire spirits and Fire Spirits can be really annoying Tesla Increase Tesla's damage by 19% and health by 20% Why: The Tesla has been outclassed by many buildings especially the Furnace, Inferno Tower and Tombstone this buffs should hopefully make the Tesla more usefull Cannon Increase Cannon's damage 8% and Health increase by 8% Why: Because the Tesla got a massive buff the Cannon should also be receiving a small buff so it won't get outclassed by the Tesla Mortar damage decrease by 2%, health increase by 10% and hit speed decrease to 4sec Why: The Mortar's needs a buff and it is significantly weaker than an x-bow and even swarms can destroy the Mortar due to its sluggish hit speed hopefully this will make the Mortar a stronger card. Wizard Damage increase by 4% and Heath increase by 6% or 10.5% Why: A Minor buff but now the Wizard can one shot minions 4 levels higher, survive a fireball one level higher and kill a Mega Minion in 3 hits rather than 4. Miner Deploy time increase to 1.2sec (from 1 sec) and Health increase by 5% Why: So you have more time to plant your troops to defend against the miner Lighting Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 and damage decrease by 8% Why: Lighting is already a good card due to its stunning capabilities but it's heavy 6 elixir cost makes it difficult to use during those dire situations where you needs the Lighting really quickly but you do not have enough elixir to use the Lighting so reducing the Lighting's cost and damage should make the Lighting more versatile Rocket Damage increase by 15% damage to crown towers decrease to 30% from 40% Why: The Rocket right now deals a lot of damage to the crown tower maybe too much damage so reducing it's crown tower damage should make the Rocket less effective against crown towers but to balance this the Rocket should get a damage buff so it will be a lot more effective against troops and buildings. This should hopefully reduce rocket spamer users. Ice Wizard Damage increase by 10% Health decrease by 5% Why: So the Ice Wizard can one shot skeletons but it has too much health still for 3 elixir Baby Dragon Hit Speed Decrease to 1.4sec and damage increase by 6% Why: The Baby Dragon now is a decent card but sometimes a Minion horde can kill a baby dragon before the Baby Dragon gets to attack so a hit speed reduction should make the Baby Dragon better against swarms and minions. Guards Damage and Health increase by 8% and hit speed decrease to 1sec Why: Guards are outclassed by Tombstone, Goblin Gang and Skeleton army. Hopefully, this buff will make the Guards a better defensive option Prince Health Increase by 5% and damage increase by 10% Why: Prince should one shot Witches with a charged strike and also the Prince hasn't been receving any love yet it's a good card but this should make the Prince better Dark Prince Damage increase by 18% and Shield Health increase by 12.5% Why: So the Dark Prince can take out a Witch or Ice Wizard in 3 hits rather than 4 and the Shield Buff should help him survive one extra hit from a crown tower P.E.K.K.A Damage increase by 15%, health increase by 8% Why: This buff should allow the P.E.K.K.A to kill a Golem in one less hit and one shot a Witch one level higher, an Ice Wizard 2 levels lower and a Bandit 3 levels lower. Also she cost 7 elxir and only has 2600 health that is not a lot since the Giant cost 2 elixir less and has only an 114 heath difference. Valkyrie Damage increase by 5% Why: So The Valkyrie can defeat barbarians in 3 swings Bomb Tower Hit speed decrease to 1.4sec and damage increase by 6% or 10% Why: So this card can kill swarms and elite barbarians faster and this card is not really that strong since many cards can outclass the Bomb Tower. Furnace Decrease the life time to 45sec (from 50sec) Why: This card right now spawns 6 waves or fire spirits which can deal over 1000 damage to your arena tower which is ridiculous for 4 elixir. This nerf should prevent the Fire Spirits from doing too much damage to your arena tower Goblin Hut Heath increase by 7% spawn speed increase to 9sec now spawns 2 spear goblins at a time Why: The Goblin hut right now is the weakest spawner in the game and the Furnace's chip damage and splashing capabilities render the Goblin Hut almost useless. This buff will allow one wave of Spear Goblins to land 3 hits on the arena tower so if I calculated this correctly the buffed goblin hut should do 1050 damage on the arena tower which is way better than the 650 total damage before. Dart Goblin Damage increase by 6%, Health increase by 10%, Range increase to 7tiles from 6.5 and deploy time increase to 1.5sec Why: The Dart Goblin damage buff will allow him to 2 shot minions and the health increase will allow him to survive a crown tower 4 levels higher than him and survive one extra second against Poison, the range increase will still be in range of the King Tower and Crown Tower and at the same time will allow the dart goblin to snipe a defensive building like inferno tower 4 tiles away instead of 3 tiles away from the river but this could make him very annoying when placed in front of the bridge so a short 0.5sec deploy time increase should make him less annoying. Also at tournament standards The Log and Arrows can still kill the Dart Goblin Inferno Dragon Health increase by 6% Maxium damage increase to 1000 from 875 Why: The Inferno Dragon is strong but very vulnerable this should make the Inferno Dragon better on defense Sparky AOE increase the Radius from 2.5 tiles to 3 tiles, Sparky is fully charged when deployed, deploy time increase to 2 sec from 1sec. Why: This card is too easy to kill so a splash radius increase will allow Sparky to hit more troops into her blast radius. The Fully charged buff will allow Sparky to land 1300 damage really quickly onto the enemy troops but to make sure she is not broken on defensive her deploy time will increase to 2 sec so you have a change to react and use a spell on her before she lands that 1300 damage on your troops. Barbarians Damage increase by 2% Why: Rounding error because a max level barbarians will end up killing itself in 5 hits rather than 4 hits Fire Spirits Damage decrease by 6% Why: Right now fire spirits offer way too much damage value for 2 elixir this damage nerf shouldn't really affect the Fire Spirits too much but now one fire spirits will no longer be able to one shot a goblin Goblin Barrel Deploy time increase to 1.5sec Why: Right now the Goblin Barrel is hard to stop if you don't have the Log or Arrows and the Goblins will most of the time land a hit on your crown tower so a deploy time nerf should give you more time to react against the Goblin Barrel. Battle Ram Charging will now take 1 less second, Health increase by 10% and damage increase by 7.5% Why: The Battle ram is good but underused these small buffs should make the Battle Ram a stronger rush card Hog Rider Intial attack speed increase by 0.2sec Why: The Hog Rider moves really fast and has high damage and most of the time will land a hit on your arena tower so a small initial attack speed increase should allow less Hog Rider clutch swings on your arena tower. Clone ''' Cloned troops will now have 25% of the original's troops health Why: The Cloned troops are a bit too fragile so allowing them to have 1/4 of the original unit's health should make the Clone spell better. '''Poison Poison will now last for 2 more seconds Why: So the Poison can kill Barbarians, Witch and Ice Wizards instead of leaving them with a slither of health Ice Golem Health increase by 5% Why: The Ice Golem is not seen a lot these days so giving the Ice Golem a 5% health buff will allow the Ice Golem to survive a bit longer providing more cover Mini P.E.K.K.A Health increase by 4% Why: This Mini P.E.K.K.A will allow the Mini P.E.K.K.A to survive one more hit from a crown tower and survive the Mini P.E.K.K.A fire spirits combo. It's a good card but sadly underused. Bandit Damage increase by 4%, dashing range changed from 4-6 to 3-6, the Bandit will take 0.5 fewer seconds to dash and Health increase by 3.5% Why: The Bandit is good but she is underused so hopefully these buffs will make the Bandit a much more desired card That is pretty much my '''OPINIONS '''for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts